<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] kisses like knives by Chantress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228503">[Podfic] kisses like knives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress'>Chantress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>liminal spaces (Podfics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, kinda sorta, queer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bed is tiny, the room is tiny, that's probably why Geralt can't get back to sleep."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>liminal spaces (Podfics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] kisses like knives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367239">kisses like knives</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut">flootzavut</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> kisses like knives<br/>
<strong>Author:</strong> flootzavut<br/>
<strong>Reader:</strong> Chantress<br/>
<strong>Fandom:</strong> The Witcher<br/>
<strong>Pairing:</strong> Geralt/Jaskier<br/>
<strong>Rating:</strong> General Audiences<br/>
<strong>Length and format:</strong> 00:05:58, mp3<br/>
<strong>Warnings:</strong> none</p>
<p><strong>Download link:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/7u9ded3sa4ocby2/kisses_like_knives.mp3/file">Here</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>